disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Janja
Janja is the main antagonist of the 2015 TV film, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and one of the main antagonists in its 2016 follow-up series, The Lion Guard. He is a teenage hyena who leads the Outlanders, a clan of hyenas that resident in The Outlands and is an enemy of Kion (the second-born child of Simba and Nala) and The Lion Guard. Traits Physical Appearence Janja is an ashen gray hyena with a lighter underbelly, black spiky mane, darker spots, and a black tail with a gray underbelly. Personality Like Scar, Janja is a selfish and greedy leader who eats more than his fair share and who has no regard for the Circle of Life. His unabated hunger has made him ruthless and willing to go to exreme measures to satisfy it. His is also shown to be undeniably intelligent. He correctly fears the Roar of the Elders due to knowing how his former boss used it to destroy the old Lion Guard. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Janja orders his clan members Cheezi and Chungu to capture a honey badger called Bunga (who had entered the Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he can have him for lunch. However, Kion is able to save his friend by unknowingly using The Roar of the Elders which causes Chungu to drop Bunga who then gets to safety. Later, Janja is informed by his vulture major-domo Mzingo that Kion is forming a Lion Guard to protect The Circle of Life. Seeing that this Lion Guard could be a threat to him and his clan, Janja declares that the clan will strike the Pride Lands that night and sings "Tonight We Strike". Janja and his clan attack the Pride Lands and cause a gazelle stampede, which Kion's older sister Kiara gets caught in. Luckily, Kion and his Lion Guard (Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono) come to Kiara's rescue by chasing the hyenas away and getting the gazelles to go in another direction before Kion confronts Janja and uses the Roar of the Elders to send him and his clan back to the Outlands, but Janja swears vengeance on Kion and the Lion Guard. Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots Janja and his clan are attacking a gemsbok herd, just before The Lion Guard arrive. Kion orders the others to calm down the herd while he pursues the hyenas. But during this, a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river which sweeps him to the Outlands. Janja and his clan later appear when they try to attack a female hyena named Jasiri, who had just helped Kion find Flat Ridge Rock in order to escape the Outlands. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by scaring Janja and his clan off with The Roar of the Elders. Can't Wait to be Queen After spying on Kiara and Kion and learning that Simba and Nala are away, Mzingo reports back to Janja, explaining that the royal cubs are fighting in the wake of Simba's departure. Janja decides to take advantage of the family struggles and instructs Mzingo to take a special message to Kiara. Under Janja's instructions, Mzingo lands on the peak of Pride Rock and offers a peace proposal to Kiara. Though suspicious, the cub listens as Mzingo tells her that Janja wishes to meet her at Broken Rock, which serves as neutral ground between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Kiara promises to think the offer over, and Mzingo flies away. When Kion hears about the proposal, he desperately tries to talk his sister out of it, but Kiara points out that Janja probably came to her because Kion is constantly running him off. Furious, Kion points out that she's not really the queen, but Kiara resolves to do things her own way. A frustrated Kion refuses to take part in her plan and runs off into the savannah. Eventually, Kiara reaches Broken Rock, where Janja surrounds her with his cronies, declaring that with Kiara in his grasp, Simba will have no choice but to hand the Pride Lands over to him. But just in time, Kion arrives with the Lion Guard, and Janja flees with his clan. As the hyenas scurry away, Kiara admits that Kion had been right about not being able to trust Janja. Trivia *Janja is shown to be the leader of his clan, but in real life, hyenas are led by females (like Shenzi was in ''The Lion King). *It has been revealed that Janja and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's clan. *It could be possible that Janja is based on Banagi, a hyena who was set to be an antagonist in the early drafts of The Lion King. Like Janja, Banagi was a hyena who was leader of his clan despite being male. Gallery imagetlgjanja+mzingo.png|Janja and his major-domo Mzingo imagetlgj+hc.png|Janja and his clan about to be attacked by Beshte Imagetlgjahc.png imagejanjatatlg.png Janja.png|Janja spots a caterpillar. Imagetlgnjahbisjasirijanja.jpeg|Janja confronts Jasiri Imagetlgcwtbqjanjakiara.png|Janja attacks Kiara Imagetlgcwtbqkionjanjakiara.png|Kion knocks Janja off Kiara. Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Animated characters Category:Hyenas Category:Antagonists Category:African characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters